<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Arson by BisexualAndVerySmall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312314">Christmas Arson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualAndVerySmall/pseuds/BisexualAndVerySmall'>BisexualAndVerySmall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AN ARSON FIC, And was like, BECAUSE I GOT A COMMENT, Forgive Me, Fun, I Am Sorry, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TOO ALL A GOOD NIGHT, Merry Christmas, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Only mild tho, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author regrets a lot, They are GOALS, actually i never specify what sort of relationship they're in, always wanted to do that lol, and now onto tagging, artemis is good girlfriend, but i am gay, but i hope you enjoy this relative fluff, except the trauma, for 1 artemis schue-horyn to be specific, for these two, hello its me, i liked this, i mean the ship, i still lie, idk - Freeform, im back, like i mention ryan a couple times, madison is also gay, no beta we die like odie dodie, not the crime, oki arson time, one one of my other fics, ooh, so maybe they are married, so sorry to crash christmas but i have a present, sorry I like angst, though both are fun, to clarify arson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualAndVerySmall/pseuds/BisexualAndVerySmall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it says on the tin, Arson or Mademis or Legal News or whatever you want to call it, at Christmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arson - Relationship, Madison Reynolds/Artemis Schue-Horyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Arson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO I DRANK TOO MUCH COFFEE AND IT MAKES ME A ROMANTIC FOR WHATEVER REASON SO ENJOY THIS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF Y'ALL WHO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS AND IF YOU DONT HAPPY 25TH OF DECEMBER I AM CHAOTIC.</p><p>READ ON MY GOOD ARSONIST</p><p>arsonist.. heh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock sounded on one of the doors of the small bedroom that were above the bar of the Dead Canary.</p><p>Madison Reynolds’ head popped round the door, smiling at the sight of Artemis Schue-Horyn, half asleep, bangs askew as she sat up, stretching.<br/>
“Mornin’ Artemis! Merry Christmas!” She exclaimed, the bounce in her step as she entered the room, taking off her big heavy coat somewhat smaller than usual, Artemis noted. “Hey, Madison. Merry Christmas. Is Paul still with Sybillus?” She asked.</p><p>she received a nod of confirmation and the creak of wood as Madison sat down next to her and wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s frame. After a few seconds, she started to shake, clutching Artemis even tighter. Artemis inhaled sharply. She was not good at dealing with emotional people. She did try, it was just more Paul’s area. “Hey, Maddie, Mads, Madison, it’s ok. I’ve got you. I've got you. You’re safe.”</p><p>The woman in question looked up, tears streaming down her face, eyes to the floor, blushing. “I’m sorry... it’s just my first Christmas without... Ryan. It was his favourite season.” She sniffled, hiding her face in Artemis’ shoulder again.<br/>
The redhead hugged her tighter and pulled her onto the bed, pulling her in close.</p><p>Madison curled into Artemis, burying her face into the cinnamony mint smell that always hung around her. It smelt warm, grounding, like home. A smell she would happily wake up too for the rest of her life.<br/>
Madison felt a hand weave itself into her hair, gently playing with the dark locks. A smile made its way onto her face.<br/>
She and Artemis lay there for a while, in the small bed in the small room in the small town, but feeling larger than life because they were together.<br/>
No words were spoken until- “feeling better Maddie?” Artemis asked.<br/>
As far as ‘Maddie’ was concerned, Artemis was the only person who could call her that without getting punched, or worse. Rather than expressing this, Madison merely nodded contentedly.</p><p>A few minutes later she remembered something and sat up excitedly, laughing at Artemis' whine at the loss of warmth, and attempted to reach her coat, which was crumpled on the floor. She leant out of the bed, until the only thing keeping her actually in the bed was her feet, hooked around Artemis’ legs. The smaller woman laughed at Madison as she tried o figure out how on earth to get back into the bed. Artemis reached out and pulled her back in.</p><p>“I love you a lot Artemis” Madison mumbled absent-mindedly, as she rifled through her strangely big pockets, stopping and nearly dropping the coat she had worked so hard to get off the floor, back onto the floor. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to say that out lou-“ her increasingly frantic rambling was swiftly cut off by a pair of soft lips capturing her own, a hand tangling back in her hair, another landing on her waist.</p><p> </p><p>Artemis still tastes like hot chocolate and mint.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, when they pulled apart, both having been reminded that they actually needed air to survive, they were panting and grinning. “I love you too Maddie.” Artemis laughed, hugging her even tighter. They had been electrified, eyes shining and hearts beating, suddenly acutely aware of how beautiful the other was, how they were content to be together forever, as long as forever was because they completed each other.</p><p>“I love you” Madison whispered reverently. Artemis beamed back, and the taller woman was suddenly filled with the desire to see that smile again every day of her life.</p><p>“That reminds me.” She said, “it’s Christmas. I got you a present.”</p><p>Artemis’ cheeks coloured in what Madison decided was her new favourite colour and reached out to the bedside table, opening a drawer out and pulling out a neatly wrapped present. Madison pulled out a long thick rectangular package from the depths of her coat, tied in brown wax paper and sealed with a little wax stamp.</p><p>They swapped the parcels, Madison undoing the near ribbon bow, before ever so gently undoing the wrapping paper with a care that would have made Ryan proud (Most years they had lived at home, she had always been the impatient, hyper sibling, who’d tear of wrapping, scatter decorations, go around the house forearms covered in paint because she couldn’t be bothered to get a paint pallet because she just wanted to do it now) and Artemis carefully peeling apart the wrapping in her usual fashion, carefully levering off the little wax seal and sitting it on the top of the drawer.</p><p>The redhead turned to Madison, eyes shining with tears of happiness.</p><p>“Oh, Maddie... it’s beautiful, I love it.” Sitting in her lap was a scrapbook, covered in souvenirs from places they’d been together, Polaroid’s, fairy lights, train tickets, random swirls of paint in their favourite colours and other little memorabilia from the year they had known each other, that would mean nothing to the average person looking, but everything to the two featured in the photos.</p><p>Madison couldn’t speak. She was utterly overwhelmed with love for the other woman, who had obviously spent weeks painstakingly writing little quotes and words and scenes from the very same memories that Madison had made into a gift, in her small handwriting, until she had a portrait of the two of them made entirely from words.</p><p>Instead, she pressed her lips back against Artemis’, displaying her love and gratefulness and utter adoration in the only way she knew how.<br/>
Actions.<br/>
She had never been any good with words, and anyways why would she even need them when she could be kissing Artemis Schue-Horyn?</p><p>“Merry Christmas” she mumbled against Artemis’ lips. “Merry Christmas,” Artemis kissed back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas from me, my hamster, Coco, and my four cats, heather, heather, heather and veronica, if you'd leave a comment that would be the best Christmas present ever because I crave validation on a deep emotional level. </p><p> </p><p>r/im14andthisisdeep lmao</p><p>seriously tho it doesn't have to be about the fic just please leave a comment and maybe a kudos?</p><p>thank you!! merry whatever it is for you today!!</p><p>Dulcima (who should not be allowed this much-iced coffee, my gay is off the scale)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>